world_of_tanks_consolefandomcom-20200214-history
KV-1
The KV-1 is a Soviet tier 5 heavy tank. Tank Packages KV-1 Turret: tier 5 KV-1 LKZ mod. 1940 Turret Armor: 90/75/75 Traverse Speed (deg/sec): 24 View Range (m): 310 Gun: tier 5 76 mm ZIS-5 Rate of Fire (rounds/min): Penetration: 86/102/238 Damage: 110/110/156 Aiming Time (sec): Accuracy: Engine: tier 4 M-17L Engine Power (h.p.): 450 Tracks: tier 4 KV-1 mod. 1940 Traverse speed (deg/sec): Radio: tier 5 10R Signal Range (m): 360 KV-57 Turret: tier 5 KV-1 LKZ mod. 1940 Turret Armor: 90/75/75 Traverse Speed (deg/sec): 24 View Range (m): 310 Gun: tier 5 57 mm project 413 Rate of Fire (rounds/min): 26.09 Penetration: 112/189/95 Damage: 85/85/95 Aiming Time (sec): 2.30 Accuracy: 0.34 Engine: tier 4 M-17LT Engine Power (h.p.): 500 Tracks: tier 5 KV-1 mod. 1941 Traverse speed (deg/sec): 20 Radio: tier 7 10RK Signal Range (m): 440 KV-57M Turret: tier 5 KV-1 ChTZ mod. 1942 Turret Armor: 110/110/110 Traverse Speed (deg/sec): 24 View Range (m): 310 Gun: tier 5 57 mm project 413 Rate of Fire (rounds/min): 26.09 Penetration: 112/189/95 Damage: 85/85/95 Aiming Time (sec): 2.30 Accuracy: 0.34 Engine: tier 4 M-17LT Engine Power (h.p.): 500 Tracks: tier 5 KV-1 mod. 1941 Traverse speed (deg/sec): 20 Radio: tier 7 10RK Signal Range (m): 440 KV-57M1 Turret: tier 5 KV-1 LKZ mod. 1940 Turret Armor: 90/75/75 Traverse Speed (deg/sec): 24 View Range (m): 310 Gun: tier 5 57 mm project 413 Rate of Fire (rounds/min): 26.09 Penetration: 112/189/95 Damage: 85/85/95 Aiming Time (sec): 2.30 Accuracy: 0.34 Engine: tier 6 V-2K Engine Power (h.p.): 500 Tracks: tier 5 KV-1 mod. 1941 Traverse speed (deg/sec): 20 Radio: tier 7 10RK Signal Range (m): 4400 KV-9 Turret: tier 5 KV-1 LKZ mod. 1940 Turret Armor: 90/75/75 Traverse Speed (deg/sec): 24 View Range (m): 310 Gun: tier 5 122 mm U-11 Rate of Fire (rounds/min): 5.26 Penetration: 61/140 Damage: 450/370 Aiming Time (sec): 2.90 Accuracy: 0.57 Engine: tier 6 V-2K Engine Power (h.p.): 500 Tracks: tier 5 KV-1 mod. 1941 Traverse speed (deg/sec): 20 Radio: tier 7 10RK Signal Range (m): 440 KV-11 Turret: tier 5 KV-1 LKZ mod. 1940 Turret Armor: 90/75/75 Traverse Speed (deg/sec): 24 View Range (m): 310 Gun: tier 6 85 mm F-30 Rate of Fire (rounds/min): 12 Penetration: 120/161/43 Damage: 160/160/280 Aiming Time (sec): 2.90 Accuracy: 0.41 Engine: tier 6 V-2K Engine Power (h.p.): 500 Tracks: tier 5 KV-1 mod. 1941 Traverse speed (deg/sec): 20 Radio: tier 7 10RK Signal Range (m): 440 Performance The KV-1 is one of the most popular tanks in the game. Its thick armor, generous gun selection, and easy-to-learn play style make it one of the best starter tanks and allow it to easily dominate in the hands of a skilled player. In real life, the KV-1 was designed to spearhead assaults against heavily defended areas. It was nearly invulnerable to enemy guns during its time and retains this feature in World of Tanks. The KV-1 has very thick all-around hull armor and a very tough turret. This allows it to sidescrape with ease and withstand serious beatings. Although thick, the KV-1's armor is mostly unsloped which means the hull must be properly angled to realize its full potential. The KV-1 also offers a generous selection of guns: a rapid-firing and highly accurate 57mm; an extremely powerful but very unreliable 122mm howitzer, or a hard-hitting 85mm which mediates between the two. The only downside to the KV-1's guns are their slow aiming speeds; shells will be reloaded before the 57 mm gun is fully aimed. Furthermore, the KV-1 is very slow and turns sluggishly. Its once-formidable armor and weaponry are much less effective against higher tier tanks. This coupled with poor maneuverability and speed make the KV-1 easy prey against tier 6 and tier 7 tanks. However, don't let that dissuade you. The KV-1 is very fun and easily dominates when in a tier 5 battle. The KV-1 has excellent guns and armor for its tier which allow it to heavily dominate tanks at and below its tier. It's tough, fun, powerful, easy-to-learn, and a great choice as a starter heavy tank. The KV-1 is a keeper for many, and with good reason.